Yu-Gi-Oh! Starlight Heroes
'' Yu-Gi-Oh! Starlight Heroes ''is a anime series that is a spin-off to Yu-Gi-Oh! It takes place after Arc-V and before VRAINS. Summary The shows sets with a girl named Junko Yusa (Juno Yusa in English dub) coming into town called Neo Domino City in search of her mother, who has mysteriously disappeared and she will face some enemies with the help of her new friends and a young teen girl named Starlight, who gives her the Star of Courage mark on her right hand. Characters Main Characters Junko Yusa/Juno Yusa (湯佐順子 Yuusa Junko) :Voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese); Sarah Natochenny (English) :The main protagonist of the series who is searching for her mother. She has a street smart personality and a great Dueliest who never loses a duel. Her ace Duel Monster is the Stealth Ninja Girl. She saves Starlight from danger twice and becomes connected to her, giving her The Star of Courage mark on her right hand. Starlight (スターライト Sutāraito) :Voiced by: Aoi Yūki (Japanese); Haven Paschall (English) :The secondary protagonist of the series who acompanies Junko on her search for her mother. She has no memory of her life, but does know that she was taken care of by Haruka. She is connected to Junko who gives her the Star of Courage mark on her right hand. Miyako Fujii/Annie Wilcox (冨士井みやこ Fujii Miyako) :Voiced by: Yui Horie (Japanese); Suzy Myers (English) :Miyako is a high school student and is the first person Junko meets and becomes her friend. She is book smart and doesn't know how to play Duel Monsters, but Junko teaches her how to play. She is the first person to know about Starlight's powers. Her father is a Duelist Champion. Hideaki Sugiyama/Reuben Mitchell (杉山日出昭 Sugiyama Hideaki) :Voiced by: Natsuki Hanae (Japanese); Wayne Grayson (English) :Hideaki is Miyako's best friend and also becomes Junko's friend. Like Miyako, he's book smart and doesn't know how to play Duel Monsters, but Junko teaches him how to play. He doesn't know about Starlight's powers until episode 25. Takayuki Fujii/Ethan Wilcox (冨士井喬行 Fujii Takayuki) :Voiced by: Ai Kayano (Japanese); Laurie Hymes (English) :Takayuki is Miyako's 6 year old brother. He is a junior duelist and he is very obnoxious. He can easily annoyed his big sister or Junko. He doesn't know about Starlight's powers until episode 25. He develops a big crush on Starlight and claims that they are a couple, but Starlight is not interested in him because he is 6 years younger than she is. Drako Otsuka (小塚ドラゴン Otsuka Drako) :Voiced by: Ryōtarō Okiayu (Japanese); Jason Griffith (English) :A mysterious boy who came into town for no reason. He is a strong duelist and his ace Duel Monster is the Black Wolf Beast. He is served as Junko's love interest. He may or may not know about Starlight's powers, but he somehow knows in episode 25. Supporting Characters Sensei Shibata/Professor Stewart (新発田先生 Shibata-sensei) :Voiced by: Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese); Ted Lewis (English) :Miyako and Hideaki's high school teacher and Haruka's boss. He takes Junko into his home until Junko finds her mother. He knows about Starlight's powers. Haruka Nakajima/Hope Summers (中島はるか, ハルカ Nakajima Haruka) :Voiced by: Aya Endō (Japanese); Eileen Stevens (English) :A girl who befriends Junko and is a assistant to Sensei Shibata. She took care of Starlight for a long time before she even met Junko. She is not a duelist because she doesn't like to see Duel Monsters getting hurt. She has a secret that nobody knows. Lila Yamagata (山形県ライラ Yamagata Lila) :Voiced by: Minako Kotobuki (Japanese); Erica Schroeder (English) :Lila is a classmate of Miyako and Hideaki who is a bookworm Hitoshi Ehime/Hunk Madsion (愛媛県仁, 均 Ehime Hitoshi) :Voiced by: Nobuhiko Okamoto (Japanese); Samuel Vincent (English) :Hitoshi is a classmate of Miyako and Hideaki who always picks on them and bullies other students. Tetsu Wakayama/Lenny Whithalets (和歌山県哲 Wakayama Tetsu) :Voiced by: Hiro Shimono (Japanese); Ben Phillips (English) :Tetsu is a classmate of Miyako and Hideaki who is a scrawny nerd and has the biggest crush on Junko, but Junko always rejects him. He is also jealous of Drako's love for Junko. Kaiya Yusa/Kayla Yusa (湯佐快夜 Yuusa Kaiya) :Voiced by: Houko Kuwashima (Japanese); Maggie McDowell (English) :Kaiya is Junko's mother who disappeared prior to the series and now Junko is searching for her. At the mid-end of Season 1, Kaiya was found and rescued by Junko and they are reunited at last. Ami Yusa/Amy Yusa (湯佐亜美 Yuusa Ami) :Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki (Japanese); Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld (English) :Ami is Junko's 6 year old sister who is very sick since the age of 3 and is going to be in surgery to make her feel better, but Junko fears she might lose her. Michiko Ueda/Stephanie Richmont (上江田美智子 Ueda Michiko) :Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese); Brittney Lee Hamilton (English) :Michiko is a Champion of the Duelist Contest and is Miyako's rival. Isao Fujii/Wilson Wilcox (冨士井一三大 Fujii Isao) :Voiced by: Hiroki Tochi (Japanese); Carmen Borgia (English) :Isao is the Duelist Champion of Neo Domino City and is Miyako and Takayuki's father. Kimi Fujii/Kimberly Wilcox (冨士井きみ Fujii Kimi) :Voiced by: Nana Mizuki (Japanese); Michele Knotz (English) :Kimi is Isao's wife and Miyako and Takayuki's mother Yasushi/Gideon (也寸志 Yasushi) :Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka (Japanese); Jonathan Silver (English) :Yasushi is a mysterious Duelist who is a loner and is Junko's rival. Haya Shirai/Quinn Morrison (白井早矢 Shirai Haya) :Voiced by: Megumi Han (Japanese); Jo Armeniox (English) :Haya is a classmate of Junko's back in Den City Naoko Imamura/Anthony Caperbon (今村尚子 Imamura Naoko) :Voiced by: Yuki Kaji (Japanese); Rory Max Kaplan (English) :Naoko is a classmate of Junko's back in Den City Fumiko Yuki/Samantha Yuki (悠木ふみこ Yuuki Fumiko) :Voiced by: Kana Asumi (Japanese); Jennifer Foraziati-DaCosta (English) :Fumiko is a journalist, a competitor for the Den City Dueling Championship, and the daughter of Judai Yuuki (Jaden Yuki in the English Dub) and Asuka Tenjoin (Alexis Rhodes in the English Dub). She works at a journal company in the far side of town. Ignacio Matsumoto/Hendrix Bowie (松本生弘成志雄 Matsumoto Ignacio) :Voiced by: Daisuke Ono (Japanese); TBA (English) :Ignacio is a rock and roller and a competitor for the Den City Dueling Championship. Fritz Weber (ウェーバーフリッツ U~ēbā Furittsu) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Fritz is a German Duelist who always eats all of the food he likes and is a competitor for the Den City Dueling Championship. TBA/TBA (TBA) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :TBA is a silent scientist who is short and can only make grunt sounds and is a competitor for the Den City Dueling Championship Ophelia (音歩衣莉亜 Ofiiria) :Voiced by: Masako Nozawa (Japanese); TBA (English) :Ophelia is a elder woman who came to visit Den City for some unknown reason. She seems to know about Starlight's past. TBA Nakajima/TBA Summers (中島 Nakajima TBA) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :TBA is a owner of the SOL Technologies company and is Hakura's father. He and Sakura don't make any eye contact for some reason and he is holding some kind of secret. Phoenix (フェニックス Fenikkusu) :Voiced by: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese); TBA (English) :Phoenix is the leader of a Anti-Social group against SOL Technologies for some reason. He knows Junko very well. North (ノース Norsu) :Voiced by: Koharu Kusumi (Japanese); TBA (English) :North is one of the members of a Anti-Social group against SOL Technologies for some reason. She knows Junko very well. Antagonists Takashi/Ozzy the Ultimate Skull Leader ' (たか司 ''Takashi) :Voiced by: Soichiro Hoshi (Japanese); Michael Chobot (English) :Takashi is the Leader of Team Fang (Skull Gang in the English dub) who is after Junko and her friends for unknown reason. '''Jhaartael (ジアーアタエル Jiaaataeru) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Jhaartael is the leader of the Elf Tribe. He has a hate for all the humans. Maeralya (マエラリア Maeraria) :Voiced by: TBA (Japanese); TBA (English) :Maeralya is TBA's commander of the Elf Tribe. She somehow developing a close bond with Ami. Music Opening Themes Japanese opening theme 1: 'XYZ *'Performer: 'Rica Matsumoto *'Episodes: '001-048 '''Japanese opening theme 2: '''Be an Arrow *'Performer: 'Rica Matsumoto *'Episodes: '049-095 '''Japanese opening theme 3: '''Courage *'Performer: 'Haruka Tomatsu *'Episodes: '096-141 '''Japanese opening theme 4: '''Windia *'Performer: 'Luna Haruna *'Episodes: '142-180 '''Japanese opening theme 5: '''Mind Conductor *'Performer: 'Yurika *'Episodes: '181-219 '''English opening theme: '''Yu-Gi-Oh! opening theme (Dark Side Dimension Version) Ending Themes '''Japanese ending theme 1: '''Kimi no Soba de *'Performer: 'Grin *'Episodes: '001-095 '''Japanese ending theme 2: '''Kaze no Message *'Perfomer: Mai Mizuhashi *'Episodes: '''096-141 '''Japanese ending theme 3: '''Michi *'Performer: 'Kenjiro Tsuda *'Episodes: '142-180 '''Japanese ending theme 4: '''Overfly *'Performer: 'Luna Haruna *'Episodes: '''181-219 '''English ending theme: '''Yu-Gi-Oh! opening theme (Dark Side Dimension Version) Episodes Season 1: Mother's Rosario Saga Season 2: Elf Domain Saga Season 3: Vitrual Data Madness Saga Season 4: Return of the Orichalcos Saga Season 5: Star Kingdom Saga This is the final saga of the series. Gallery card_fighter__bases_by_ai_bases_d4hnci8_by_cameron33268110-db8x91l.png|Junko Yusa/Juno Yusa untitled_by_yesenia62702_dbcrotb_by_cameron33268110-dbctdvk.png|Starlight Annie Wilcox.png|Miyako Fujii/Annie Wilcox Reuben Mitchell.png|Hideaki Sugiyama/Reuben Mitchell Ethan Wilcox.png|Takayuki Fujii/Ethan Wilcox Drako Otsuka.png|Drako Otsuka Professor Stewart.png|Sensei Shibata/Professor Stewart Hope Summers.png|Haruka Nakajima/Hope Summers Lila Yamagata.png|Lila Yamagata Hitoshi Ehime:Hunk Madsion.png|Hitoshi Ehime/Hunk Madsion Tetsu Wakayama:Lenny Whithalets.png|Tetsu Wakayama/Lenny Whithalets Kaiya Yusa:Kayla Yusa.png|Kaiya Yusa/Kayla Yusa Ami Yusa-Amy Yusa.png|Ami Yusa/Amy Yusa Michiko Ueda:Stephanie Richmont.png|Michiko Ueda/Stephanie Richmont Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Cameron33268110's Ideas Category:Anime Category:TV Shows based on video games Category:TV Shows based on comics Category:Konami Category:Action/Adventure Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Fantasy Category:TV Tokyo Category:Spin-Offs Category:Anime-influenced animation